


Nelson, Murdock and Page

by Pikkulef



Series: Daredevil Post S3 Collection [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef
Summary: Just a tiny thing I wanted to write, nothing much more than that. I just want the three of them together !





	Nelson, Murdock and Page

**Author's Note:**

> well I guess SPOILERS if you have not been S3 but if you haven't why the hell are you here, go watch it, treat yourself

Matt was barely out of his shower when he heard his phone.  
A text from Foggy.  
A text? Foggy never sent texts to Matt. No matter how many times Matt had explained or even shown to him his phone could read them for him, Foggy always made a point to call instead of sending texts. It was one of his… let’s say, endearing quirks.  
So, a text was weird.  
Matt picked up the phone on his way to his bedroom, and had it read the text while he dressed up – well, while he picked up clothes, the text wasn’t that long.  
“ _K, Matt, meet me at Josie’s at 11. I got something to show you._ ”  
K ? Oh, Karen. Grouped text. That was more understandable. And she must be boiling at Foggy calling her like that again. He couldn’t repress a smile imagining her fuming while reading the text. And Josie’s? At 11 am? Was it even open at this hour? So many mysteries. He finished tying his tie, picked up his cane and glasses, put on a jacket and scarf against the cold, and left, a smile on his face.

Karen arrived first at Josie’s – closed, of course, what was Foggy thinking. But she had her little idea of why he had asked them to meet there. It was, after all, at the very heart of Hell’s Kitchen. She guessed he had eventually found a new place, and she felt somehow giddy and a little afraid at that prospect. It was becoming a real thing…  
She spotted Matt from afar. She couldn’t help feeling a little tinge of relief every time she saw him, now. After all they had been through, it was normal… or was it only relief? They hadn’t really found the time to talk…  
She saw him tilt his head and smile, all the way from the other side of the street. Of course, he knew she was already there.    
Her swirling thoughts calmed down when Matt came closer, bright smile, even brighter now, on his face.  
“Hi, Karen.” He said while in one smooth move, he covered the few steps that still separated them, and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“Hello, Matt.” It felt so good to have him back. To have some semblance of normalcy back, too. She stepped on the side to face him.  
“Oh, I, uh… I think your tie is crooked. It’s not very visible under your scarf, but… Mind if I…?”  
She had her hands halfway there already.  
“Nah, of course, please. Thanks. I was… I just wanted to be here fast.” Matt made a goofy grimace, and he tilted his head on the side, as if guilty.  
“Hah, me too. I really wonder what Foggy found…” Karen replied, as she got to work, taking care of straightening his tie. Somehow, while some time before, it would have felt awkward – and it had, somehow, even when they were dating – now it felt natural. “Here, better,” she said in a breath, putting her hands on his lapels and looking up at him, and his smile, still there. Matt tilted his head again, ready to say something… then turned slightly, as if distracted. He called.  
“You’re late, Foggy!”  
“What, you’re late 10 seconds and these two are already all over each other. Get a room!” Foggy yelled back from the corner of the street, all dressed up, carrying enough coffee for the three of them.  
Matt and Karen parted awkwardly. They didn’t really know where they stood. For now, just sharing the same space felt good.  
“Figured it was too early for beer – even for you, Matt,” Foggy stated while distributing the coffees. “I hope I got your order right, Karen, I’m not good at remembering old stuff. Matt, on the other hand… we’re practically married, now, after all this time.”  
“It’s fine, Foggy.” Karen let out, breathing over her coffee, her hands cupped around it, warming them against the cold.  
“Too much sugar, Foggy, your memory fails you…” But Matt kept on drinking, and kept his smile, eager to know where this was going. He had started figuring it out, too.  
Matt and Karen drank their coffee, waiting. Foggy was restless.  
“I see you’re very silent for people who were told I had something exciting to show… and you,” he directed his sentence towards Matt, poking his shoulder, “Stop smiling that much, or I’m going to start thinking there’s something wrong with your head. Did someone shoot you again? Or was it really a _cupboard_ this time?  
“I’m sorry, Foggy,” Matt chuckled, but he was visibly embarrassed, switching his cane from one hand to the other. “I can’t help it, I... I’m just… I’m just happy we’re here together. I’m just happy you’re here. The both of you.” He shrugged. Karen stayed silent, her nose in her coffee, but placed her hand on his shoulder.   
“Okay, you’re gonna have to finish drinking fast, so I can take you there before Murdock goes all cheesy over us, now.  
“Where are we going?  
“Surprise! Come on, guys, drink.”  
Matt and Karen obediently drank – Foggy had gulped his coffee down in three sips, excited as he was. He was practically jumping up and down. Karen smiled at the sight of him, all dressed up like the successful, wealthy lawyer he had become, yet eager like a child who’s going to show a great thing he’s done to his school friends.  
“Ready? Let’s go!”

They didn’t have to walk far. They stopped in a narrow alley.  
“Where are we?  
“Stop pulling our leg, Matt,” Foggy scoffed. “You know where we are.  
“Yeah, okay, why are we back at Fogwells, then?  
“This, my friends,” Foggy rummaged through his jacket inside pocket, and produced what sounded like a paper, “is our new office!  
“Yeah, there’s all our stuff in it already, remember?” Matt teased. But he heard Karen gasp.  
“Foggy! No, you didn’t…  
“What…” It suddenly dawned on Matt. The paper was important. What was on the paper. But he didn’t need to be able to see it to know, from Karen’s reaction. “Wait, did you…?  
“Yes I did! And believe me, you’ll have to repay me one way or another. Matt, I wanna see you in court, for once. And, Karen, you’ll stop making coffee.  
“You’re crazy! Renting was enough, Foggy, we can’t…  
“Karen, it wouldn’t have stood in the long run. Besides, I didn’t buy the whole building, just the business. And I also felt that Matt… ”  
Foggy stopped. Matt had stayed silent since he had understood what Foggy had done. He was absentmindedly stroking his face, turned a little away from them.  
“I felt that you’d like that Fogwell’s wouldn’t get into, uh, bad hands, somehow. And to work there.  What do you say, buddy?”  
Matt made a strangled sound, half chuckle, half something else. He turned back to them, opening his arms.  
“I… I don’t know what to say, Foggy.”  
He sniffled, and Foggy patted his shoulder.  
“ _I_ know what to say,” Karen quipped, putting her arms on the other’s shoulders. “Nelson, Murdock and Page.”  
Foggy smiled, looked at their now and future office in front of them, and repeated, joined at the exact second by Matt :  
“ _Nelson, Murdock and Page.”_


End file.
